the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Dakota Bahlmann
Dakota Bahlmann is a woman who lives in Los Angeles. Physical Dakota is tall with tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Attire She wears a white sleeveless shirt with the words "be yourself" written on it, a shiny pink skirt and black high heels. Persona Dakota is a great actress, being able to put up a front when men are present due to her profession but in reality, Dakota is nothing more than a crafty, sneaky, proud and disloyal prostitute. She does not like being told that she is an illegitimate child, threatening to break the fingers of anyone who would try to do something like that. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show She will appear in the thirty-fifth season. Relationships Cancer Dakota and Cancer were friends. Due to being her butler, Cancer would do anything for Dakota which she appreciated and she was also grateful that Cancer raised her throughout her teenage years after she ran away from her home, stating that she was glad to have a secondary father figure by her side to keep her company. She was also happy that Cancer went along with everything she wanted due to being incredibly loyal to her such as taking up her mother's job of becoming a prostitute, however, this all changes when her team fails at killing the stuffed animals for "the last time" in her words as she rips out Cancer's robotic heart and throws it at Angelina, thus deactivating him. Angelina Allison Dakota and Angelina were friends. They knew each other since childhood as she was the only one in her school who didn't pick on her for being an illegitimate child and rather stood up to the bullies to defend Dakota, this of course meant that Dakota was more than happy when Angelina joined her in her cause but her and Angelina's friendship ended when Dakota's team failed in killing the stuffed animals too many times which ticked off Dakota, causing her to kill Angelina by ripping out Cancer's robotic heart which also killed him in the process. Renata Ratcliffe Dakota and Renata are first cousins. However despite having many similarities, both Dakota and Renata are different in many ways as both had abusive mothers but Renata turned out nice and Dakota did not. When they reunite, Dakota wants nothing more but to kill Renata with her own two hands, at Renata and Evan's wedding, Dakota traps Renata and takes off her wedding dress to make Evan her husband instead of Renata's, leaving her stuck in her bra and panties. After Evan refuses to marry Dakota due to him knowing that she is not Renata despite sharing some resemblances, Renata challenges Dakota to a fight despite being in her bra and panties where she ends up winning, putting her wedding dress back on afterwards and getting married to Evan. Evan Kelly Dakota has a crush on Evan and due to her duty as a prostitute, she is quick to try to seduce him into making love with her but fails on many attempts. Finally, Dakota has had enough of doing things the easy way and tries to do it by force by dressing up in Renata's wedding dress during Evan and Renata's wedding in order to make Evan her husband that she promises will be one that she will never let go, although that could have been a lie because of her business, fortunately, Dakota fails the final time in making Evan her lover after Dakota dukes it out with Renata where she does not end up as the winner. Jonathan Traintruck Dakota and Jonathan are ex-husband and ex-wife. Sometime before the events of the thirty-fifth season, Dakota successfully seduces Jonathan into coming to a hotel room with her in order to make love despite not being married, however, it turns out that Jonathan being seduced was all an act as he wanted to expose her for the prostitute she is and tell his older brother that she is back. After doing that, Dakota and Jonathan are officially married, similar to what happened between her mother and father but she soon breaks up with him after finding a better man to seduce. JA Bahlmann Dakota and JA are mother and son. They have a good relationship as JA is currently unaware of the fact he is an illegitimate child and that he came from his father and mother making love before marriage, however, she proves not to truthfully care for him when he turns two-years-old and she divorces Jonathan to seduce another man, leaving Jonathan to take care of JA all by himself. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists